


Meeting the Family

by civillove



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 07:23:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/civillove/pseuds/civillove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seblaine meeting the family (As in, Blaine meets Sebastian's parents…and it's not how he'd expected it would go, at all).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting the Family

**Author's Note:**

> Dalton AU, as in Blaine never went to McKinley or dated Kurt. xoxo

Blaine's heard rumors throughout his three years of Dalton, none of which he's ever taken too seriously…but still, lingerings of hushed words against lockers and whisperings of gossip that he expects out of their sister school Country Day pokes through his subconscious when he least expects it.

Especially today. It was all he can think about. And it all had started at breakfast when a sentence as simple as the weather slid out of Sebastian's mouth.

"You're meeting my parents."

It wasn't a question and for a moment Blaine was stunned to the point where his fork hovered with a piece of stabbed French toast in front of his lips, his eyes ticking to Nick and Jeff at the wooden table with similar expressions on their faces because he was just making sure he had heard his boyfriend of three years right.

The same expression is still on his face hours later as he's pulling clothes from his closet to pack away for winter break-in which, yes he still has to keep looking at his calendar for confirmation of this, he's going home with _Sebastian_...to meet his parents...because after all this time it's like a surprising revelation that he has two of those.

"You still have the same look on your face that you did at breakfast, you finally suffering from the effects of fumes from the gel factory in your hair?"

Blaine glares at him, picking up the closest thing he can reach, which just so happens to be a pair of boxers and chucks them at Sebastian's head. The taller catches them easily and smirks, Blaine rolling his eyes at his lightning fast lacrosse skills.

"I don't even use that much gel anymore." He mumbles, like that counters what's been said and makes up for his weird expression. He runs his fingers through his wild curls for emphasis and sits down on the edge of his bed.

Alright so yeah, he had went through a gel phase his sophomore year, his locks tamed ridiculously close to his head. It apparently hadn't been one of his finest looks...but Sebastian informed him on occasion that his fabulous ass more than not made up for the miscalculation in judgment.

Sebastian approaches him from his side and for a moment he thinks he's going to sit but he doesn't, instead he rounds his front and his right knee spreads his before he kneels between them. The palms of his hands cause electric currents to shoot up and spitfire along his skin as his boyfriend rubs his thighs, his stomach fluttering as he looks down at his boyfriend, bright green eyes sparking with confusion and interest all at once.

"Alright, what's the matter?" He asks softly, his fingers curling along the creases of fabric in his jeans.

Blaine doesn't meet his eyes for a moment, just memorizes the sensation of his boyfriend's fingers dipping along the material of his pants, the warmth from the pads of his skin seeping down into his pores, filling him up.

"Did you not think I had parents." Sebastian laughs; it's not a question because he knows, after all this time he's gotten pretty good at reading him even though Blaine has his moments where he can't see past his boyfriend's walls.

It wasn't that, really it wasn't. Blaine wasn't oblivious to the fact that his boyfriend must have come from somewhere, that he wasn't...hatched from some sort of pod or was just some rich snobby kid with no parents like Lex Luthor or something. It was just that Sebastian never talks about his parents, it was just some sort of unwritten rule between the two of them, he never brought them up and Blaine never asked. They weren't close, he knew that much, and that they don't exactly respect how out and proud their son was-which was probably why he was so confused. Why would his parents want to meet their son's boyfriend if they didn't support him?

Blaine has heard rumors around school, someone as prestigious and outspoken as Sebastian can't go through years here without making gossip waves. No one really knows a lot about him besides what's on the surface; the inner workings of his personality and background something only Blaine has the privilege of experiencing and understanding that there was more to the gorgeous boy in front of him than snide remarks and sexual innuendos.

But his parents and home life was still a gray area, murky, foggy, mysterious. He only knows what's heard and he knows that he can't trust that a hundred percent anyways. Ridiculous things like how his parents are so awful that they're rumoured to eat children, that they're part of some sort of satanic cult or even that Sebastian was adopted and wanted nothing to do with him-too involved and married to their jobs.

To be honest he doesn't know which rumor is worse.

"No, of course I knew you had parents." Blaine lets a hint of a smile pull at his lips, moving his one hand to swipe through the taller's wavy, unkempt locks, not styled from the shower they had taken before breakfast.

He sighs softly, trying to pull his thoughts together. He wants to say something like "are you sure you want to do this?" but the sentence breaks off on his tongue, his voice cracking a syllable before he shakes his head, a small laugh falling out instead.

"I'm just, what if they don't like me?"

Sebastian's eyebrows raise in surprise (or disbelief, he's not sure), like he's not expecting him to say that. He probably knows Blaine was going to say something else. "Are you kidding? You're like a parent's wet dream."

He shakes his head and laughs in earnest, looking down as Sebastian's hands move to lace his own, any insecurities or questions he had before fading into the heat of his touch. He's not exactly sure what qualifies as a 'parent's wet dream' and he's pretty certain he doesn't _want_ to know. Blaine knows he has an uncanny ability to get along with adults; he's well spoken and polite, he dresses far better than most high school students and he knows how to be charming with his demeanor and attitude, something that had just come naturally to him over the years. His mother tells him he's very Cary Grant esque with the way he talks and carries himself sometimes and he supposes out of all the stars of the silver screen, Cary Grant is not a bad one to resemble.

Maybe Sebastian's right and Blaine has nothing to worry about, he'll go home with him for winter break and his parents will love him. He has nothing to be nervous over.

Least that's what he hopes.

0o0o0o0o0o

It's not until Sebastian's driver is winding along the stretched out pathway covered in pebble rocks surrounded by large pine trees, driving them towards his boyfriend's house that he's been to plenty of times, that he starts to feel the start of nerves nipping at his stomach. A lot of things that he just simply hasn't considered before start popping up all over in his head like little synchronized landmines.

Out of all the times he's been to Sebastian's place, he's never really gotten the full tour of the property. It's usually cut and dry-he goes to his place over long weekends to pick him up for dates or to take him home, at the beginning of their relationship Blaine used to bring him back from hard nights at Scandals; but when he does make it past the threshold he's restricted to his living room or right up the long staircase to his boyfriend's bedroom. He hasn't really thought about it before, why Sebastian has never invited him to see the entire space of his large, Victorian style home-it's probably never crossed his mind, he was sure it wasn't like Sebastian was doing it on purpose. Like he was trying to keep part of his home a secret from Blaine. Apprehension mixes with something else he can't name because now that was going to change, he was going to see more than the rooms allotted since he was staying over break.

Another thought passes over his eyes like a looming gray snow cloud in the sky-Blaine's met his little sister, Lacy, a few times and knows the housemaids like the back of his hand but it has never occurred to him that Sebastian's parents are never home when he's over. They're always out at dinner parties or work paid vacations in big cities like L.A. and New York, taking care of meetings and clients to secure their lifestyle in the big, beautiful home Blaine has come to love. It's got a very catalogue feel to it but it's surprisingly warm inside, hugs his body like a life long friend, and he's admittedly excited to see how it's decorated for the Christmas season.

"You're nervous."

Blaine turns his head as the driver pulls up in front of Sebastian's house, the car stalling, pulling him out of his laced together thoughts one thing leading to another.

"No, no." He answers all too quickly, a hint of a smile tugging at the ends of Sebastian's mouth. He's wringing his hands together on his lap, which speaks more than any words can say.

Sebastian sighs, unbuckling his seat belt to slide over the middle seat, their thighs pressing together as his fingers brush over his knuckles.

"You are, I can tell," He squeezes his hand, his thumb running over his racing pulse in his wrist. "Your leg has been jackhammering since we left the Dalton parking lot."

Blaine hasn't even realized his leg's been jiggling constantly until Sebastian puts his other hand on his knee, squeezing until he settles. He lets out a breath he wasn't aware he was holding which settles out of his lips in a quiet laugh.

"Sorry." He shakes his head and bites his lower lip, his eyes slipping closed as Sebastian leans closer, his nose dipping along the shell of his ear.

He wants to say how weird it is that after all this time he hasn't met his parents and now all of a sudden he's there at Sebastian's house at Christmas time and he's going to meet his family, how unprepared he feels and that there's no comfort in the fact that he's met Blaine's parents a million times over and, of course, his parents _adore_ him (like that's much of a surprise) but-he can barely get the sentence out because now Sebastian is working hard at distracting him.

"I was just...you know, my parents already love you and I wa-wanted-"

His breath hitches in his chest as Sebastian sucks at a sensitive patch of skin on his neck, his one hand leaving his knee to search for the button on the ceiling that raises the divider between the backseats and the front where the driver is.

"To make a good _impression_." Emphasis presses into the syllables of the word on accident, his boyfriend is working his mouth on his neck and moving to undo his seat belt to pull him down onto the seat.

He briefly considers what they're doing-he knows Sebastian is trying to make him feel better, distract him from his nerves...but they're right in front of his goddamn house and he knows the windows are alluringly tinted in the back of the car, that the driver has probably gotten out by now to move the bags into the house and that there's not a soul around but...but what if his sister is peeking out the window waiting for them or his parents are _in_ the house wondering what their son's boyfriend is like-

and _Jesus-_

something like a scolding sentence tips his tongue but Sebastian is sucking right _there_ and his pants are being undone, warm fingers slipping inside.

Sometimes he wishes Sebastian wasn't so damn good at making him feel better.

0o0o0o

His legs feel like buckets full of gelatin by the time he crosses the threshold of his boyfriend's home, and to be honest it's not just from the quick handjob he had in the backseat of a car moments before. He's still nervous, the ecstasy of his orgasm is still licking at his nerve endings in waves...but it's fading, that deep seeded dread working its way back into his system, settling in his bones and making his legs wobble.

He breathes out evenly when Sebastian shuts the door, the house is decorated just as he suspected-like a damn perfect living room catalogue. There's a towering Christmas tree filled with all the natural trimmings settled by the staircase that greets them right as they enter the house, giant red and gold balls glittering and shining along with the twinkling strands of lights. Garland runs along the staircase beam and is draped along any shelf-like surface, like along the fireplace in the living room and atop a few tables pressed against walls. There is decorated candlesticks and poinsettias, gifts hugged in gold paper with bright red bows, dark evergreen stockings hanging from the fireplace and roaring fire that creates a warmth that presses snugly against his skin. It fills him up from the outside in and eliminates the pockets of bitter cold under his clothes from walking from the car to inside the house. It smells like a combination of cinnamon and cookies, panging sharply in his chest as it reminds him of home-but his parents are busy this year, working over his holiday break, another reason Blaine has agreed to spend the season with his boyfriend.

"`Bastian!"

Blaine smiles as he hears Lacy's voice, the tiny thing running straight from the direction of what he can only guess is the kitchen because she's covered in flour. When she reaches her brother, Sebastian has already bent down to pick the five year old up in his arms, making a swooping noise that warms a spot in Blaine's chest.

"Hey, you." He smiles, tapping her nose with his finger, making her giggle. "Look at you! Did the flour monster come to get you?" He tickles her side and she squirms for a moment before she laughs loudly, pushing his hand away.

"No! Making cookies!" Her eyes land on Blaine and she smiles shyly before pressing her face to Sebastian's neck. "Hi, Blaineeee." Her voice is muffled against his boyfriend's skin and he smiles fondly before patting her on her back.

He's amazed that he's known her for more than two years, has seen her cry, throw temper tantrums the size of World Wars, has been to a few of her dance recitals and has watched her admire her brother for everything that he is and she's _still_ shy around him. The blush on her cheeks when she pulls away from Sebastian is bright pink like the shirt she has on, which is also covered in flour and has a panda bear on it.

"Hi, Lac, you ready for Santa?" He asks and Lacy kicks her legs, which means she wants down and Sebastian settles her on the floor, adjusting her shirt before standing to his full height.

She gives him this skeptical look, which is something he's seen straight off his boyfriend's face, and places her hands on her hips. The way she speaks to him sometimes makes him feel like she's way beyond her years.

"Are _you_ ready for Santa?" She asks right back. "He comes in five days!" Lacy raises up on her toes and grabs at his hand, yanking. "Come see the cookies!"

Sebastian smirks because he knows Blaine really has no choice and relinquishes to the five year old, letting her pull him into the kitchen. He knows he'll eventually follow them; Sebastian likes to hang back and watch him with his sister sometimes, teasing him later that the girl is head over heels in love with him. Blaine blushes at the small crush the younger Smythe has seemed to develop for him-it's one of the reasons she's so shy around him sometimes and it makes it all the more harder for him not to give into whatever she wants. Not that Sebastian doesn't spoil her rotten enough as it is. He's incredibly sweet with her, a side that no one at Dalton even knows about or considers he has-he remembers the first time he met Lacy and the look on his face when Sebastian kissed her forehead and started calling her sweetheart. He's made the point to never quickly assume anything about his boyfriend again after that.

Blaine expects Lilly, the cook, to be in the kitchen when he gets there but its a woman he's never seen before and instantly he knows who she is. She's tall and slender, collarbone defined under the red dress she has on, apron tied around her waist and neck; loose chestnut brown curls resting along her shoulders. She has soft cheekbones decorated with blush, no makeup, naturally gorgeous without the help of fake additives caked across her features. He guesses he shouldn't be surprised, attractive genes obviously run in the family.

His throat is dry when their eyes connect, his face instantly flushing as a simple 'hello' clogs his throat. He's never been uncomfortable around adults, he can't understand what's really going on and he thanks God Sebastian comes up behind him and squeezes his shoulder, taking the lead.

"Mom, this is Blaine, Blaine, this is my Mom."

"Blaine," She smiles and wipes her hands off with the dishtowel on the table, rounding the marble island table to hug him. She smells like poinsettias and cookies. It's oddly comforting and finally he can feel himself start to relax. "So nice to meet you, we've heard a lot about you from Sebastian...though, dear, 'sex on a stick' is not really an identifier."

He can _feel_ Sebastian smirking from behind him as he turns dark, maroon, red, face hot enough to probably light the dish towel she was just using on fire and an awkward laugh comes out of his mouth as the woman looks completely comfortable in front of him like she's heard that nickname passed around the dinner table more than once.

"Well other than that, I hope you've heard all good things." He shakes his head, he's going to strangle the tall male behind him as he feels Sebastian rubs tiny circles into his lower back. "It's really nice to meet you, Mrs. Smythe."

"Please call me Madeline, I insist."

He nods but knows he won't, a soft smile touching his lips as she turns around to go to the counter, Lacy running from her spot beside him to climb up on a chair so she can reach the counter and get at the cookies she's been working on with her mother. Blaine turns to glare at Sebastian, who merely smiles slow and leans down to kiss him gently. The public display of affection surprises him (don't get him wrong, Blaine is _more_ than used to Sebastian kissing him whenever he damn well feels like it and grabbing his ass while they're out and about) but he doesn't really expect him to be acting the same way in front of his parents.

Blaine thought...well he _thought_ his parents didn't support him being openly gay but apparently that once known fact has become unknowingly obsolete because Sebastian is easily pulling him close and continuing to kiss him. Soft, feather light kisses as his arm winds around his waist, holding him to his chest. When they pull back Lacy is giggling and Sebastian is humming at the question in his eyes about if that was alright.

Mrs. Smythe smiles at them and nods her head toward the server near the refrigerator which has china plates stacked along with bowls, silverware and folded napkins.

"How about you two set the table in the dining room for dinner? It should be ready soon." She glances down at the oven and then mutters something about the time.

Sebastian raises his eyebrows. "Uh, mom, please tell me Lilly is somewhere within close vicinity." His arms move from around his waist to settle his hands on Blaine's hips.

She rolls her eyes. "I can cook, you know."

"The last time you cooked I'm pretty sure someone got food poisoning."

Lacy giggles, putting her hands over her mouth as Sebastian's lips twitch in amusement when his mother's face turns to shock.

"That is not true, Blaine sweetheart, I promise I cook and you're completely safe."

"So it's edible." Sebastian states, it's not phrased like a question and Blaine finds himself chuckling at the incredible domestic and family feel from this scene in the kitchen that's surprisingly comfortable and warm. Something he really hadn't expected on his way over here.

She narrows her eyes and points at him. "Get your butt into that dining room before I start telling Blaine embarrassing childhood stories. Actually, now that I mention it, I remember this one, his very first halloween, he had this Batman costume and he-"

She laughs, the sound melodic and light, filling each little nook and cranny of the house as Sebastian yanks on his hand so hard that they nearly fly out of the kitchen.

0o0o0o0o

"I thought your parents didn't support you being gay." Blaine says as he sets a plate down, turning it so that the Christmas tree printed on it is right side up.

Sebastian puts down the last of the silverware and rounds the table as he leans back into one of the chairs, his boyfriend's body molding to his as he innocently wraps his arms around his back.

"They didn't for a long time," He nods and Blaine settles his hands on Sebastian's waist, his thumbs stroking his sides. Alright, so he hadn't been completely off base; he'd been right about his boyfriend's parents...it just wasn't that case anymore. "To be honest I think they're just happy I'm not heading to Scandals every night now and bringing back randoms."

Blaine scrunches his nose at that, choosing not to give way into memories of his boyfriend's less than impressive past of bathroom blowjobs and messy car sex with men he doesn't even remember. Sebastian chuckles at the boy's innocence and finds himself kissing the bridge of his nose gently, resting his forehead against Blaine's afterwards.

He sighs as he leans into the taller's form, muscle by muscle and bone by bone relaxing against Sebastian's touch. His eyes flutter closed as his lips brush over his own and he leans up on his toes to kiss him, his arms winding now around his neck, holding onto him like this will be the only kiss they will get to share for a long time. He is happy he came to spend the holiday with him, that they are cooped up in this catalogue home with chestnuts literally roasting on a fire, snow and bitter cold surrounding them outside, blanketing them in. Blaine's always felt this warm comfortability circle in his chest when he's around his boyfriend-even before they were dating, when he actually found him sort of...deplorable with his vulgar come ons and suggestive attitude. Something always tugs at his chest, pulls him to the other, connects them somehow in a way that he's not sure he understands and doesn't want to. All he needs to know is that there's an absence, a missing, a terrible _ache_ that feels like his ribs are being cracked apart when Sebastian isn't his. It's a feeling he never wants to get used to or come to identify with.

"You never told me that your parents were okay with you being gay." He opens his eyes, bright hazel mirroring green.

Sebastian smiles against his lips, his hands curling low and playfully grabbing his ass. "Well, you know me, I figure showing is always better than telling."

Blaine grins against his mouth and tugs on his collar to bring him down for another kiss but a deep noise of someone clearing their throat makes them pull apart, even though Sebastian's arms stay loosely around his waist. He glances over at the entrance to the dining room, where an equally tall man is standing undoing his tie. He's obviously just come home from work, face the tiniest bit red from the cold outside (and maybe something else), eyebrows drawn together in a harsh line. There was an attractive scruff on his face, his defined cheekbones like sharp lines and bright evergreen eyes that remind him of Sebastian's as they flickered over the arms around his son's neck and arms around Blaine's waist.

Mr. Smythe's mouth is pursed, eyes narrowing, the stagnant fog of vexatious feelings settling between everyone in the room.

"Dad..." Sebastian says slowly, like he's a bit confused at his father's behavior.

Blaine takes the initiative, perhaps because he's not sure what else to do. But Mrs. Smythe had been kind and warm so really, how bad could this all be. Everything was turning out a lot better than he had expected...he should have given his boyfriend's family more credit.

"Mr. Smythe," He pulls back from Sebastian and outstretches his hand. "Hi, I'm Blaine Anderson. It's wonderful to meet you. I just wanted to say I'm thankful that you're allowing me to spend Christmas with-"

Mr. Smythe waves a hand at him, cutting his sentence in half. "I'm not quite sure how your family behaves at home, Mr. Anderson, but this is a _respectful_ household. I'd appreciate that as a guest you abide by that."

He looks at his hand before turning to leave the room and Blaine swallows thickly, his hand dropping to his side, his cheeks tinting with pink as his chest fills up with something that feels a lot like shame, a stinging sensation prickling the back of his eyes. He feels Sebastian come up beside him, wrapping a firm arm around him as he plants a kiss to his cheekbone, his hand massaging his side.

"I'm sorry," He says in his ear. "It's okay." Because he can tell that Blaine's upset.

Maybe it was a bit too early to consider everything going better than expected.

0o0o0o0o00o

Blaine has sat through uncomfortable dinners before, really, he thinks he should be used to them by now. So many family dinners he wishes he hadn't been a part of-every time Cooper brought one of his many girlfriends home to meet their parents, or during Thanksgiving when his Aunt and Uncle got a little handsy under the table between turkey and pie, or even the first time he brought Sebastian home for dinner-his dad grilling the boy on why he wants to be a lawyer and to treat Blaine right. He thinks he should probably have an expert badge or something like the Boy Scouts for 'uncomfortability'. And yet things never cease to amaze him-

the Smythe family dinner table is nearly silent, the only sounds coming from the crackling fire in the living room one space over and the clinking of silverware against plates. Sebastian is close enough that he can feel the brush of his foot over his calf and every so often his hand sneaks down to 'fix his napkin' and he runs a soothing palm over Blaine's thigh.

Blaine clears his throat, looking up at Mrs. Smythe to give her a warm smile. "Dinner is really good, Mrs. Smythe."

"Please, _Madeline_." She insists, winking at him. "And thank you."

"Please don't lie to her." Sebastian teases almost at the same time and gently nudges him with his elbow.

Blaine smirks, his body uncoiling a little at both situations; he wishes he would have met Mrs... _Madeline_ sooner, she seems like a lovely woman, a wonderful mother even though its obvious both of Sebastian's parents work a lot and are away from their children. Hard work is something he can appreciate though, his parents are the same, they want to provide everything they can for the people they love the most, things that they didn't have the privilege of owning when they were younger but he can tell how much his boyfriend misses this. The closeness and warmth of family, even though he wouldn't dare admit it to him.

Before the witty banter between mother and son can continue, Mr. Smythe (who hasn't offered his first name) speaks up, directing at Blaine once again.

"So Blaine, where do you intend on going to college?"

His nerves coil in his stomach again and he breathes out slow, trying to build his confidence; it's just a simple innocent and easy question.

"I was thinking of New York, NYADA actually, I'm not sure if you've heard of it. It's a prestigious performing art school." He smiles slowly as Sebastian reaches across his lap again to squeeze his thigh.

"Blaine's an amazing performer." His eyes trail over his face, making the tiniest of blushes bloom on his cheeks at the attention. "I've told you practically flawless but...even that's an understatement. He has to audition for NYADA which he'd have in the _bag_."

He shakes his knee playfully before letting go, taking a bite of his cut up potatoes on his plate. Blaine chuckles softly and shakes his head, shrugging his one shoulder at his boyfriend's unwavering support in him and his future.

"I'm not sure if I want to go into musical theater or just vocals. I'd have to sit down and plan everything out though and of course backup colleges just in case-"

"You won't need them." Sebastian interrupts, shaking his head, leaning over to kiss his cheek.

Lacy claps her hands, though Blaine's not sure if it has to do with her brother kissing his cheek or from what they were just discussing.

"Blaine always sings Disney movies with me." She informs the table, like that's anything new to Sebastian or himself, and he makes a mental note to dedicate some time during the five or so days he's here to sit with her and put _Aladdin_ on.

"So you want to be on...Broadway?" Mr. Smythe asks, something like skepticism (or amusement, he's not sure) alight in his eyes.

Blaine glances at Sebastian, whose hand has stilled on his leg, his eyes never leaving his father.

"Well, that's the plan." Blaine says quietly, his fork stirring the peas on his plate.

Sebastian leans back in his chair. "Is that a problem, dad?"

Mr. Smythe smiles, a laugh bubbling in his throat that's all but humourous. "Your parents support this, Blaine?" Before Blaine can answer his question, however, he speaks again. "Sebastian is going into law, did you know that?"

"I did know that..." Of course he knew that, he's been dating his son, supporting him every step of the way in any fashion that he can.

"Becoming a lawyer is arduous work but it's well worth the time and money spent. I just don't believe your parents are supporting a job, if you can call it that, that is so...unfruitful."

" _Dad_." Sebastian's voice is suddenly harsh and cold, the polar opposite of how he was just speaking to his boyfriend moments before.

His mother steps in a minute later, trying to calm the building tension in the room. "Richard, Broadway is a very respectable career choice and is also a very hard working road to take. I'm sure Blaine's parents respect that." She nods and gives Blaine an apologetic smile.

He tries to smile back but it feels weird on his face, he swallows thickly and tries to speak again but Mr. Smythe doesn't let up-he doesn't understand why he's doing this exactly, he feels like he's being attacked even though there's really no warrant to do so. He must have done something wrong and not realized it, maybe he had offended him earlier in the dining room with Sebastian or maybe he was right in thinking that Sebastian's parents didn't support the fact that he was with another boy.

"Have you considered that even if you get into this NYADA, that you'll be basically spending most of your time and effort looking for audition after audition with countless others in New York?" His father asks him, his expression deathly serious; dinner is long gone and forgotten about-he only pauses to take a sip of his red wine. "That you'll be living the hopeless dream of making it with no real job of your own to provide for yourself."

Blaine swallows thickly, realization dawning on him because...no, he hasn't thought of that before. He's never really spoken to anyone who hasn't supported his dreams of a future and the stunning reality of Mr. Smythe's words, things he hadn't considered, weighing on his shoulders because...what if he's right, what if he doesn't make it? What if he gets into NYADA and works his ass off for something he never quite accomplishes because everyone and their brother is traveling to New York for the same exact dream? He may be a big deal to everyone at Dalton...but there are a million people like him in New York...a million others even _better_ than him. He needs more back up plans, he needs a thousand more back up plans.

"I hadn't..." His voice is soft, broken almost, but he tries to hide it in wake of the company around him. "I hadn't really considered..."

"And what about one day raising a family?" His words cut deep even though Mr. Smythe is weighing in on something that is far, far off into the future. "How do you plan on supporting anyone with a pipe dream like that?"

Blaine has no idea why he's being so … _blunt_ but he can't stop the tears from welling in his eyes, his heart ricocheting in his chest, slamming into his ribs.

"That's _enough_." Sebastian snaps, he's angry, he can hear it in his voice even though he can't look at him.

Blaine's palms are suddenly sweaty, his stomach flopping as he excuses himself from the dinner table, making a beeline for a space that makes him feel safe, warm, comfortable and not like his inevitable future is closing in on him: Sebastian's room.

0o0o0o0o0o

By the time Sebastian makes his way up to his room, Blaine is wrapped in one of his hoodies and is sitting on his bed in the corner where the mattress meets the wall. It's a large space, Sebastian's bedroom; there's room for a pool table near the door of his closet, which is a walk in, a bathroom is tucked into the corner across from the bed, the light is on at his desk which sits near a large window and Blaine reaches over to flick on the light on his nightstand as well, illuminating the room even more than before. The walls are painted a soft blue which glows under the light and blends nicely with the snow falling outside the window. His eyes look over the tall and lanky male form of his boyfriend as he sits across from him, pulling his legs up into bed.

"Hey," Sebastian says gently, his hands rubbing up and down his arms.

Blaine swallows, manages a tiny hello, his voice muffled in his arm. He's sitting with his legs up against his chest, arms resting on his knees, face pressed into his forearms. He unfolds a little at Sebastian's touch and nudges his face into the palm of his hand as he strokes his face, thumb tracing his cheekbone.

"Are you okay?" Sebastian asks, concern making the green in his eyes a little more duller, the color a cactus looking shade now.

He shrugs his one shoulder, not able to reply because...well, he doesn't know. He wants to shrug it off and laugh and say he's alright, let the words sweep under the rug because that's all they are, they're words. They're not his future etched in stone, they can not matter if he wants them too. But that's the problem, they resonated with him...just a little bit and they do in fact _matter_. He just wishes they didn't.

Sebastian inches closer and hooks an arm around his neck, pulling at him until his body folds into his chest. Blaine buries his face in his boyfriend's shoulder as arms encircle his body, squeezing him tight enough to force the air out of his lungs. Sebastian's one hand presses comforting circles into his spine while the other laces fingers in his curls, his head turning to kiss whatever spot along his hairline and temple that he can reach with his lips.

"I'm okay." Blaine finally says, voice muffled and nearly silent against his boyfriend's shoulder. It's only acknowledged because Sebastian can feel the vibration against his body.

He pulls back a little and shakes his head, hand moving from his hair to cup his face. "You're not." And he's upset about that. He's upset because Blaine's upset and maybe now's the wrong time for him to mention he kind of loves that about him, the protective side that seems to pop up out of nowhere for him.

"I have no idea what got into him, I'm so sorry, B." Sebastian sighs, humming slightly as he plays with a few curls licking Blaine's forehead. "He's wrong about you." He smiles a little. "He doesn't... _know_ you like I do. You know you could probably get on Broadway with your eyes closed and Trent's dancing skills."

That encourages a laugh out of Blaine's lips, which is obviously Sebastian's intention, and he closes his eyes when he feels the taller kiss his forehead.

"Come on, we can put on a movie...one of those old black and white ones you love that make me feel like I'm in a nursing home." He pulls back and smiles fondly, tapping Blaine's nose with his finger. "I won't even distract you with suggestive hints of a blowjob."

Blaine feels a smile that's earnest and light slide onto his mouth. "You're ridiculous..." He thinks a moment. " _Bringing up Baby?_ "

Sebastian rolls his eyes but it's warm and playful. "Whatever you want, Killer."

0o0o0o0oo0

Sebastian's looking for any excuse at this point to get out of watching this damn movie (he has no idea how his boyfriend can't find it adorable and hilarious with Cary Grant and Katherine Hepburn and their obvious chemistry absolutely magnetic) and so the fourth time when Blaine shivers, shifting body closer to his in bed, he mentions it.

"You cold?" He asks, looking down at Blaine who is tucked under his chin, his body molded into his side.

His one leg is laced between both of Sebastian's and his arm is outstretched across his slender waist. They're under a few blankets but Blaine for some reason can't seem to keep the slight chill of the room from sliding up his spine. He smiles sheepishly at Sebastian's question, answering him with another shiver.

Sebastian rolls his eyes and squeezes him before pulling free. "I'll get you some coffee." He stands up out of bed, Blaine's eyes ticking to the patch of skin that appears when his boyfriend stretches his arms above his head. "And _please_ , don't pause the movie on my account."

Blaine huffs and pulls a pillow close, burying his nose in it to breathe in Sebastian's scent as the other leaves the room, the padding of his feet getting softer as he disappears down the hall and downstairs to the kitchen. The room is still for a few minutes, the only thing keeping him company is the movie playing on the TV; he smiles as Katherine rambles off a ridiculous line and flaunts gracefully in a long dress as Cary chases after her in search of a tiger. Suddenly, however, there's a knock on the door and Blaine sits up in bed, hoping it's Lacy coming to say goodnight (and probably beg him to read a bedtime story to her with Sebastian's help) but...

he swallows as Sebastian's father hovers in the doorway, his work suit long changed out of and replaced with house clothes, a comfortable pair of striped pajama pants and a sweatshirt with the words DALTON faded across the chest.

Blaine bites his lip and squeezes the pillow. "I know its past eleven and uhm, Sebastian and I were just watching a movie but I promise I'll be in the spare bedroom right after it's finished." He's already managed to get on his father's bad side and he doesn't want to make anything worse.

"Is it alright if I come in?" He asks, glancing at the movie on the TV.

He shifts on the bed and leans back against the wall, nods because what else is he supposed to say? Sebastian's father comes into the room and sits on the edge of the bed, smiling a little at the movie again, watching a scene before speaking. The long silence stretched between them makes Blaine feel the slightest bit uncomfortable and he wonders when his boyfriend is going to get back.

"Sebastian hates black and white films."

Blaine's fingers play with the end of the pillow. "Well..." He wasn't sure if that was a comment to respond to or not but he does so anyways. "He actually doesn't hate them, he just prefers movies made _after_ the 1930's." He smiles fondly, looking down a moment. "He just tolerates it because I like them so much."

There's another bout of silence settling around the both of them like a wet blanket, it's smothering and Blaine wants to excuse himself and find his boyfriend or maybe even crawl into bed in the spare bedroom and sleep the bad night away. But before either situation can happen, Mr. Smythe clears his throat and looks directly at Blaine, his eyes a warm color that nearly mirrors the shade of the walls in Sebastian's room nicely.

"I realize I owe you an apology...and by realize, I mean _after_ an hour of my wife yelling at me." He laughs and it's earnest, the deepness of his voice reminding him of Sebastian's when he laughs the same way.

Blaine's not sure if he's supposed to join in on that or not but he lets himself smile because as far as he can see, Mrs. Smythe is a wonderful, candy sweet and an incredibly _nice_ woman, and picturing her as anything other than that is somewhat humourous.

"I'm truly sorry for my behavior at dinner," Mr. Smythe says after a moment, nodding his head. "It was very unfair of me to make judgments on your plans for the future when I barely know you...other than what Sebastian has told us."

Blaine's eyes fall to the pillow in his hands, licking his lips before swallowing. He wants to ask for an explanation but he figures an apology is better than that.

"It's..." He looks back up and nods his head. "Apology accepted, Mr. Smythe." He says, confidently, because he'd rather be on good terms with Sebastian's father, regardless of how his words actually hurt him.

All he wants is for his parents to like him because even though Sebastian would never say it, he knows that's actually an important factor to his boyfriend, to gain his parent's approval. He leans back a little against the headboard of Sebastian's bed, thinking that their conversation is over and mended but Mr. Smythe shifts on the bed, running a hand through his hair.

"Call me Richard," He nods, a soft smile gracing his lips. And that's when Blaine knows something has shifted between them, something like an understanding. "You know, I'm not sure how many boyfriend's you've had but...you're the first boy Sebastian has ever brought home."

Blaine's not quite sure what he means by that, seeing as how he knows for a fact that he's _not_ the first guy Sebastian has exactly brought home.

"The first boy he's been serious about." He corrects himself a moment later, like he can hear Blaine's thoughts. "The first boy he's ever wanted us to meet."

Blaine can feel a sort of vulnerability there and decides he should share a part like that to the conversation.

"Sebastian is my first boyfriend." He says softly, nodding his head. "The first guy I've ever...been with, like," He was pretty sure he shouldn't get into the fact that he was the first he's ever asked on a date or kissed or...done stuff with but the implications were bold and there, hovering between them. "brought home and everything. The first person who's ever asked me out on a date."

Blaine nods and smiles, a laugh curling out of his lips. "Well, unless you count when I was in the third grade and this girl I gave a Valentine to kissed my cheek and asked me to go get ice cream with her."

Sebastian's dad actually laughs too, genuinely, and finally Blaine feels that comfort settle into his chest-that slow realization that everything will work out again. He runs a hand through his curls, biting his lip as he lets out a breath he hasn't realized he's been holding.

"I just worry about him," Mr. Smythe continues, his words weighted in a way Blaine thinks he understands. "He deserves a good guy."

It dawns on him then, all the talk about how Blaine's job couldn't support someone or a family. The security and comfort of a good job and life in New York, of a future that was guaranteed. Sebastian's dad hadn't been drilling those words into him because he didn't support his relationship with his son but because this is the first _serious_ boyfriend Sebastian had and brought home...and he wanted Blaine to treat him right. He can't believe he hadn't put two and two together before.

"He does," Blaine nods, completely agreeing. He leans up in Sebastian's bed and straightens his back, forces emphasis on his words so Mr. Smythe understands what he's about to say. "I've been with Sebastian for three years now...and I love your son." He feels blush creep onto his cheeks but doesn't let the exposure of his feelings back him down. "I promise that as long as I'm with him, I'm going to treat him like he deserves to be treated."

Mr. Smythe smiles softly and nods, his hand stretching out to squeeze Blaine's shoulder before standing. Apparently that's the only reassurance he needs and has been looking for because he glances once more at the screen before saying goodnight to him, mentioning something about a family football game being held with some of Sebastian's relatives in a few days and leaves for bed. Blaine's excited at the prospect of being accepted into his boyfriend's family and while he's kind of better at watching football rather than playing it, his stomach flops at the invitation.

When Sebastian finally comes back into the room, Blaine's already half asleep against his pillow, curled up in blankets that hug his form-a poor excuse until his boyfriend makes it back to him.

"Took you a long time." He says sleepily as he manages to sit up a little, a hand scrubbing his face as Sebastian sits down in bed, setting the coffee cup on the nightstand.

His boyfriend smiles, pulling the covers back to crawl in. He wraps an arm around him to pull him close, stroking his back in long pressured rubs-he's not sure how that's supposed to keep him awake. He reaches across Sebastian's stomach for the coffee and takes a long sip (milk and cinnamon just how he likes it) and sets the mug back down before snuggling into the warmth of his chest, his nose dipping against his right pec. He breathes in his scent, a yawn slipping out before he can stop it.

"Sorry, my mom roped me into kitchen clean up duty since Lilly gone." He massages the back of Blaine's neck. "You feel better now?"

Blaine hums in response, it's not really an answer but he can't really form the right words at the moment as Sebastian pulls the blankets up over the both of them. To be honest he does feel better, a lot better than before, the conversation with his father lifting a giant cinder block off his chest. Sebastian had good parents, good and kind and caring parents and...for some reason he can't wait to go back to Dalton and release that information on the rumor mill to correct all the wrong and awful.

He feels good enough that if he happens to fall asleep on Sebastian, even though he knows he shouldn't, that the guilt won't come on too heavily. Besides, Sebastian is warm and comfortable and he smells like soap, expensive cologne and something so purely him that Blaine's pretty certain he can't get up anyways.

Sebastian plants a kiss to his forehead, his mouth twitching into a smile. "So...you kind of love me huh?"

His eyes shoot open at that because... _damnit_ , how long had Sebastian been standing there hearing him talk to his father? Too damn long apparently-his cheeks alight with red, the blush bleeding along his chest and to the back of his neck.

"I..." He sighs, there's no use in trying to backtrack now. "Yes, I kind of love you."

Sebastian grins. "Color me honored...you kind of love me." He chuckles while Blaine rolls his eyes; he's enjoying this too much. "Even though you didn't even ask me out to ice cream first."

Blaine groans. He takes it back-he hates him, he kind of totally hates him. He mumbles something that probably doesn't make much sense but he's fading fast against the other's chest, fingers curling into his shirt. Sebastian smiles and shakes his head, his thumb looping through a random curl near his ear.

The silence stretches between them, the only noises coming from Sebastian's TV, wind blowing outside the window and the evened out synchronization of their breathing.

"I kind of love you too." Sebastian murmurs a moment later and Blaine's awake enough to hear that, smiling into his collarbone as he squeezes him around his waist.

He kind of already knew that.


End file.
